


Now and Always

by wefteros



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Divergence - No Throbb, Character Death, Dubious Consent, First Time, Friendship, Gangbang, M/M, Red Wedding, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefteros/pseuds/wefteros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer for the prompt on LJ Asoiaf Kinkmeme:</p><p>"Murdered at the Red Wedding, butchered by the Freys. I should have been with him. Where was I? I should have died with him"<br/>An AU where Theon doesn't return to the Iron Islands but stays at Robb's side, thus is at the twins during the Red Wedding.<br/>Please, no romantically shipping of Theon and Robb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Always

Robb Stark felt a slight anticipation as he approached The Twins. The young King in the North was nervous. He was about to marry an unknown Frey girl, but it would be wrong to say that the excitement over meeting this mysterious girl he was to share his bed with for the rest of his life was what now had him at the end of his tether. No, Robb Stark worried about proving himself worthy of the girl, as everyone in the land knew it was not an easy thing to prove worthy to old Walder Frey.

His gaze came to rest on Theon, his best friend. Theon gave him a reassuring look, and they rode over the bridge and into the castle.  

 

Everything was ready for the wedding. Frey weddings were known as the Red Weddings, as it was very common for the groom to end up covered in blood before the bedding ceremony. Old Walder Frey sat in his high chair and looked at Robb who shifted nervously under his gaze.

"You might be my king, but you are still a green boy." Walder spoke in a raspy voice.

Robb kept quiet, so the old man continued: "I trust you are aware of our family ritual?"

"Yes, my lord, I am," Robb said solemnly.

"Good. Now, I understand that might prove to be too heavy a toll on such green boy, and I have also decided to show you some respect, as only befits the king anyway. So, I have decided that you can share this... ceremony, we shall call it, with a person of your choosing."

Robb could not deny feeling almost lucky. The Frey family ritual meant that whoever was to marry a girl from their house had to prove himself worthy by letting himself be buggered by every male Frey in attendance. Only if he succumbed to that ordeal was he allowed to wed. Cutting his torment in half was kind, but it was still a frightful matter. 

Robb looked around, his gaze travelling over each of his bannermen. Big Jon Umber looked down, Dacey Mormont would not do as she was a girl and it had to be a man. Roose Bolton had recently endured this ritual himself when marrying fat Walda, so Robb doubted he could go through it again, seeing how he still limped. None of his bannermen seemed brave enough to volunteer. Robb thought of his father and the things he'd taught him. It seemed unfair to expect anyone to take this upon himself on Robb's behalf. He cleared his throat. "My lord Frey, I thank you for your kindness, but I will go through this... ceremony myself, on my own."

Then Theon Greyjoy stepped out. Brave, cocky Theon whose mouth was faster than his mind.

"Robb, Your Grace... I will share this with you."

Everyone looked at him, and for the first time Robb thought that there was kindness in his mother's eyes, something she has never shown Theon before. 

Robb, of course, noble as he was, tried to talk him out of it, but Theon wouldn't hear. He insisted they were like brothers, bound by brotherly love forever, so Robb decided to agree.

Everyone in the great hall observed silently as their king and his best friend were ceremoniously led to the long table placed in the middle for that purpose specifically. Both Robb and Theon were bent over, some cushions providing small comfort, as their breeches were lowered and their asses exposed to all the North and the Riverlands. 

Robb looked at Theon once more, and Theon extended his arm. Robb took it, and their fingers locked. They will go through this together. They survived the Whispering Woods, the Craig, where Robb was wounded and cared for by the pretty girl Jeyne, before Theon chased her away with his lewd comments and she spent the rest of their stay there avoiding them like plague. 

Their eyes on one another gave them both comfort, as did the generous amount of oil that was being smeared over their assholes. 

Robb vowed not to cry out, and he supposed that so did Theon. But they both did when the first cocks spread them open. It hurt like nothing Robb has ever felt before. They were gritting their teeth and looking at each other, their eyes full of tears, as the nameless Freys rutted and pushed. Robb and Theon grunted, sniffling softly, as their asses were so rudely and brutally intruded. Luckily, it did not last that long, but there was still so many of them to go. 

Robb saw his mother looking away, pale and glum, big Jon Umber patting her back, speaking some in her ear, probably some comforting words. That helped Robb regain some of his dignity. He bit on his lip in an attempt to stop crying and even succeeded, for a time. But after the fourth Frey having his way with him and the fifth one now nudging at his poor entrance, his resolve all but melted away and he again felt tears streaming down his cheeks. It helped that Theon was in the same state, made him think how it was not himself being the only one unable to take this as a man. But the Freys did not mind their crying. The boys' faces were smeared with tears, but they never moved away, taking the ordeal with determination. 

It hurt so much, Robb thought how his body would adjust, how he will get used to it, but even if he did get used to it after a while, again, after the tenth Frey rammed his cock inside his ass, Robb started feeling all sore and broken already. Judging by the way Theon squealed softly, he was feeling the same. 

"This one is getting bloody," the nameless Frey fucking Theon said. 

"Yes, His Grace too," supplied the one buried inside Robb.

But the old Walder Frey scoffed. "They all do eventually. Do go on, we haven't got all day. At least it adds to lubrication."

And so the ordeal continued. Robb could hear more Freys enter the great hall, and his heart sank to the most sorrowful sound Grey Wind was making, witnessing his master in such distress. 

He saw Theon getting more limp and boneless, his pitiful wailing barely audible, and then he started feeling himself drifting away. He lost count, it must have been more than thirty Freys who have fucked him by now, and the same number has buggered Theon. They were both drifting in and out of consciousness, pain diluting their senses. The room was spinning, the voices were muffled, everything seemed to reek of blood. Urine too, as both his and Theon's bladder let them down a few times already, and they were now standing in a puddle of piss, Walder Frey's precious cushions soiled. 

Suddenly, a voice shrieked. "Please, stop this!" His mother. "Please, have me instead. Let him walk out of this now. Robb, get up. Robb, get up and leave."

But Robb couldn't move even if he wanted to. "Mother..." he whispered faintly.

She pleaded again with the old Walder Frey. "Please, I beg you. I will wed all my children to your house. My brother as well. Please stop this, I beg you."

But Walder Frey only scoffed.

Robb saw his mother cry, big Jon Umber and Dacey Mormont by her side. He must have had forty Frey cocks in him by now, and he has even stopped feeling pain. He looked at Theon. For some reason, Theon's eyes were closed, but when Robb squeezed his hand, he opened them. He looked so wretched, Robb thought he could never forgive himself if Theon suffered some permanent damage because of this. 

But deep down he knew this Red Wedding would be different than the others, as he would not live to wed or bed the Frey girl. That hasn't happened in hundreds of years, but he knew, he heard that men marrying into this house had all thought it necessary to prepare themselves for this ritual. Robb, however, did not. He thought himself above it, he thought it would be cheating, not honourable. Theon offered, but he refused. He knew his friend only did it to help, and not because he himself was inclined that way. Now his friend would suffer the same fate.

Robb held his hand, and held his gaze, as they were both slowly losing this battle. 

He heard his mother weep. "Oh, my poor boys, you should have laid together, oh my poor boys."

Robb thought, in these last moments, how cruel the fate was. He has won every battle, but would now be killed, fucked to death by ugly, smelly Frey cocks. 

He could not help but wonder if it would all have been different had he accepted Theon's offer and bedded him. If they were lovers, used to such practice, maybe they would have lived. But it was pointless to dwell on it now, so Robb only held Theon's hand firmer, and with his last breath whispered: "Brothers." 

Theon was barely audible, but the last thing Robb heard before he died, was his best friend's whisper. "Now and always."


End file.
